Salem Witches' Institute
by CelesteIzaFanLolz
Summary: He was quite the procrastinator, putting it off. Both his parents had been in Amiable, but being the amiable people they were, they said he could be in whatever he felt right. But, now he just missed his carefree Muggle friends. When he had no tests or hard decisions. He's only 10, and he's bound to be piled with tests d this decision.. Welcome to the Salem Witches' Institute
1. Chapter 1

Maxwell Rosebrick had had a rough day at the Presidency of Magic. Of course, the Salem Witches' Institute had had to be infested with a particularly nasty case of Bundimuns. And, as Rosebrick was in the Department of Bylaw and Assisting of Magical Creatures, it was his duty to visit his nation's school to help.

Rosebrick remembered fondly his days at the Institute. First getting his wand. His wands a long, slender thing, deep in color and very long, at 13 inches, with a unicorn tail hair, and a slight point on the end. Of course, Rosebrick is a very loyal and caring man, and instantly chose to be placed into Amiable, as there they decided what house to be in, the house of the kind and hard-working. But, he has a slight edge and can let out the sharpest remarks and actions when need be.

And so, with a jovial heart, Rosebrick strode into his old, dusty, cracking fireplace, after throwing some floo powder in, and yells, "Salem Witches' Institute, Principal's office!"  
And with a flash, colors swirling before his eyes, he landed with a thump in on a hard wood floor. Quickly he springs up, turning to the Principal.

"Ah, Mason!" Rosebrick greeted Principal Mason Adams of Salems' Witches Institute, while shaking his hand. Of course, Rosebrick knows Mason from school. Not only in their work, but when they attended their magic school Adams was only 5 years ahead. Recently appointed Principal, Adams took on the job with full enthusiasm. They remembered cheerily of the time when Rosebrick was lost in the many hallways of the Institute, and Adams found him and brought him back to the Amiable living room.

"Good to see you, Max, the others will be here shortly!" exclaims Adams, and with that several more men and women popped out of the fireplace, all smiling broadly.

"Hello, Mason, long time no see!" said a short stubby man with a joyful disposition and fluffy blonde hair.

"Greetings, Albert!" Adams said to Albert Collins of the Department of Bylaw and Assisting of Magical Creatures.

"Hello, Mason!" said the newest recruit to their department, a women fresh out of school, only 19, by the name of Samantha Cook, who performed remarkably when their team had to rescue hippogriffs from their abusive owners.

"Hey, Sam! Not so long ago you were here, eh?" says Adams, to which Cook nods her head gleefully.

"Yes, well-" and Cook is interrupted when another woman pushes her over, after springing out of the fireplace with gusto, splutters out an apology to the chuckling Cook.

"I think the whole team is here, would you say?" asks Rosebrick, to which everyone nods. Rosebrick is there, Collins is there, Cook is there, and the oldest of them, Cassie Bailey, a 51 year old witch, is there.

"All right, well-" starts Mason, but the Charms teacher, Matilda Cox, bursts in, frantic.

"Oh, good, your here!" she exclaims, hurrying over to them.

"The whole fourth floor in overrun and crowded with Bundimuns! They're _completely_ destroying _everything_, the tapestries and paintings are being burned, the occupants running downstairs for their _lives_, 'overcrowded' the other paintings say, when those join them, the _century old_ staircases of the _finest_ wood getting _ruined_ and your all just sitting here _chatting_!" she exclaims her face bright red and her wavy brown hair falling everywhere.

"Don't worry, Matilda, they're going," says Adams, patting the old witch's shoulder comfortably. Well, Matilda isn't old, at 59, for a witch, but compared to the fresh witches and wizards around her, she isn't too young.

"Alright then, well, go, shoo, go get rid of them," she says, waving the team of four out the door.

The four of them stride down the hallway, saying 'hello' to a few friendly paintings as they go by, and then climb the rickety stairs, that shake beneath their feet, that will lead them directly to the fourth floor.

Once they get there, Rosebrick holds up his hand for them to stop, and they all take out their wands.

"Let's stick together," Bailey whispers, to which they all nod. They'll be more powerful together.

And that's when a bolt of acid shoots at them, missing them by a mere centimeter. And they look up at the fourth floor ceiling. Which is all green, and moving. Because the ceiling is covered with Bundimuns.

"Ouch!" yells Collins as acid brushes his shoulder, and green seeps into his skin, and his shoulder looks burnt black and charred.

"Cover us!" shouts Rosebrick, and he leans over Collins, casting the correct healing spells, as the rest make a protective circle around them.

"Scourgify!" they all yell at the oozing creatures, and Rosebrick and Collins are up again, incanting the spell all together. Their focused energy causes the hallway to shake with cleaning, and the hallway, including them, turns sparkly clean, shining even.

"Around the corner!" says Bailey, as they see green slime oozing around the corner. Cook takes a packet and throws the contents, a white powder, around the corner. The Scourgify Solution was a new invention, a powder that someone could brew to get rid of more Bundimuns than the spell would.

They run around the corner, in time to see all the Bundimuns there disappear as the white power hits them. Casting a quick spell to clean up the powder, they inspect the damage. Decaying ceiling, floors, and walls. Ripped tapestries and paintings. Mold and black char everywhere.

The quickly cast some spells to fix some of the damage, and then walked through the rest of the fourth floor. None left.

"Looks like it's not as severe as Matilda said, eh?" jokes Cook as they make their way downstairs and to the Principal's office. Swinging it open, Adams and Cox rush to them, asking how bad it is.

"Well, we got them all. And we fixed parts of the damage. Just a few burns here and there, some ripped tapestries, we didn't see the painting of Ward there, might've been disintegrated," reports Bailey. Ward was an old warlock, who was always in his plush burgundy armchair next to a fireplace in his painting on the fourth floor, ready to tell anyone a story of excitement from his past, or to help anyone with any problem.

"Great, thank you!" says Adams. "I'll mention it to Watson how good you guys were, kay?"

Watson, who's first name is Ian, is the President of Magic. His highest of the high grades at school, charming personality, and great spell work got him the most votes for President. Of course, it was hard for him, going against William Warner, but the witches and wizards of the day found Watson more suitable. Watson got 78% of the votes, and won without even having to do a recount.

And with that, one after the other, after Cox rushed out of the room to check the damage upstairs, of course, the team jumped into the fireplace and shouted the location of their homes.

Right before Rosebrick was to leave, Adams grabbed his arm and told him to wait.

"Yes, Mason?" asked Rosebrick.

"Well, as you know, term starts in a couple weeks. And, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Wilbert, you know him, right? Well, he's fallen ill. He'll recover soon enough, don't worry! But, would it fit into your schedule if you could substitute?"

"Of course!" says Rosebrick, excited out of his mind to go back to his old school, even if it will only be for a little while.

"Great! I'll send you the details with Woodrow, shall I?" says Adams, happy that it went so smoothly.

Woodrow would be his pigeon. Of course, about half of the magical population of the United States of America used owls, and the other half used pigeons. The Muggles had been smart enough to train pigeons, but only wizards and witches could use pigeons the best for mail. And, Woodrow, is a high quality pigeon, clean and with brilliant purple and scarlet creeping up his otherwise silver feathered neck. His intelligent, beady, black eyes shine with superiority whenever he performs a task perfectly. And he always performed his tasks perfectly.

"Of course, Mason. Goodbye!" and with that, Rosebrick jumped into the fireplace, after throwing some powder in, of course, and yelled his address, with only good thoughts in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Zackary Stewart was quite the procrastinator, putting off choosing. Both his parents had been in Amiable, but being the amiable people they were, they said he could be in whatever he felt right. But, now he just missed his carefree Muggle friends. When he had no tests or hard decisions. He's only 10, and he's bound to be piled with tests and this decision..

Of course, one might wonder, 'if both his parents were magical, then why did he have Muggle friends?'

Well, both his parents were muggle-born, and they had found it so useful to go to Muggle school before Salem Witches' Institute, that they had come to an agreement with Zack that he should go to Muggle school before magic school. He agreed wholeheartedly, of course. He was an only child, and could get quite bored and lonely in his house in Miami. But his Muggle friends made up for it. And, he had been extremely lucky to enroll into a Muggle school where he found a muggle-born wizard. That boy, Gordon Garrett, had received his letter and his knowledge that magic was real a week before Zack received his letter. Of course, Zack already knew about magic.

And now Zack had to quickly make the gut-wrenching decision of which house to be in, and he listened closely to the Principal's words.

"Today, we have new students, and new _family_, joining us! And, today, they will make the decision of what house to be in! Amiable, the house of caring, kind, hard-working, and loving people, there you can always find a helping-hand and some heartfelt words. That would be my house, but I won't let that affect your decision!" he says, chuckling.

"Then there would be Wolf. In Wolf you are a strong individual. A resourceful leader. But you love others, and work well together, with your 'pack', I could say. Then you have Moxie! Moxie are brave souls, would risk their life for adventure, or their life for one another. I would advise those in Moxie to be careful, though," he says, sending a long rowdy looking table a laughing look.

"Then there would be Hoax! Those of Hoax would do anything to put a smile on your face! They're can be devilish pranksters, mind you, but in the end they're smarts and willingness to help and make you feel good and laugh are the best characteristics of them! Then there's Savvy. Savvy are the smartest of the smart, can get out of any situation or decipher any riddle thrown their way! Then we've got Zany. These people are not insane, don't think that! They're the most creative, imaginative people, and creating spells comes easy to them. The rare Seers end up in this house the most, and Zany can be very mysterious at times. Last, but definitely not least, there is Vigor! The Vigor are powerful, they are smart, they are strong! They can get the resources they need out of thin air, but that's not saying much here, is it, eh?" he says, amid laughs.

"And now, Professor Cox shall read the list of names, and you will come up to the stage and make you decision.

_Oh, but I'm not ready!_ thinks Zack.

"Grace Anna!"

A small, mousy girl, with thin wispy blonde hair and large brown eyes and pale skin flutters to the stage from the line on the side and stands next to Professor Cox, who hands her a microphone.

"Zany!" she says, in a small voice, and goes to a table with people clapping for her.

"Piper Ali!"

A tall girl with long wavy black hair, bright blue electric eyes, and tan skin, strides to the stage, her head high and composed and confident.

"Vigor!" she shouts, strongly, and walks there, grinning wildly.

"Caleb Butt!" she yells, and some of the older students start laughing wildly. A small chubby boy who trips a little on his way to the microphone blushes furiously.

"Um..um..um, well, I think.. Ami-..wait, no, um-" he thinks quickly. Not Moxie, not Savvy, not Zany, not Vigor, now it's just Amiable and Wolf.

"Umm... a, Wolf?" he says, and receives only a few claps.

"Henry Cat!"

A short boy with tame slick brown hair, black small glasses, and perfect uniform robes with no creases or wrinkles walks to the stage proudly. He immediately says, "Savvy!" and is met with applause. He walks over to his new table, and sits down, and polishes his glasses nervously.

"Theodore Ellis!"

A tall, lanky boy, with freckles and ruffled brown hair, makes his way to the stage, trembling, and says in a barely audible voice, "Hoax."

After him there's two kids, who look like twins, Natalie and Liam Ferguson, who both choose Wolf.

"Zackary Stewart!" all too soon he's called. His curly red hair, small body, even his freckles, are all shaking. He gets to the stage and composes himself. This choice will affect the rest of his life. He has to think quick.

"Wolf!" he says, trusting his instinct. That one seemed to fit him the best.

After he joined the table Caleb, some more join them. There's seven more boys, a boy with a strong southern accent named Herman Mills, who's short and black haired, a boy with a Irish accent named Travis Wells, who's tall and blonde, a boy named Wallaby Stone, who seemed to be Indian and small and skinny, a boy who seemed very American, who's chubby and gobbling down cheeseburgers, by the name of Lincoln, but he likes to go by Colin, Hayes, and a boy who had dark skin and an afro and is very tall, who's name is Troy Gibson. Then there's Liam Ferguson, a tall boy with fluffy blonde hair and emerald green eyes and a charming smile They all seemed very nice and got along quite well. Then, of course, there was Gordon Garrett, who had to be in the same house as Zack. Then there were four girls. Abbie Cruz, a tall redhead, and Ada Cruz, her identical twin, who's parents had both been in Wolf, and who's older brother, Adam Cruz, was in. Then there was a short blonde girl who seemed very nice named Elisa Simpson, and then the last girl is a tall bossy girl with dark black straight hair and dark green eyes, by the name of Catherine Morales, who seemed very smart but very leader-like. Natalie Ferguson looks like her brother, with long curly blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

"I would like to announce something!" called the Principal. "Our Care of Magical Creatures professor has fallen ill, so Presidency member now Professor Rosebrick will substitute for him until he gets better. Now, please eat!" and with that gorgeous food appeared on the plates.

And Zack had the best food he had ever had. Anything he wanted was there. And when he finally went to bed, he followed the honor students, four per house, two boys, two girls, all in 7th year, upstairs to the 5th floor where there is a garden. He barely noticed it as he sleepily followed them. They came to a wall of vines and two wolf statues in front of the wall, and the vines parted for them, and the wolf statues moved over, and Zack didn't even look around as he passed the Wolf living room, which is very cozy, climbed tower steps and the plopped onto his bed, asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Listenin' to Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's while I'm writing this-check it out :DD (if I have any readers, I think all the views are me looking at it :/ if you are reading it, please review fav follow really anything! :DD)

* * *

Zack's eyes snapped open and he breathed out a sigh of relief. He had been having a horrible dream, where he had announced wanting to be in Wolf, and the Principal had told him he wasn't allowed, and he had been frantically shouting all the other house names as they dragged him outside and locked him out, with the wind biting him and a sharp breeze slapping him across the face. And Gordon had stuck his face out the window, snarling and laughing at Zack, and had quickly shut the window latch, but had stuck his tongue out at Zack first.

But Zack was okay. He was at Salem Witches' Institute. He was glad that the school only went by the event. If the school were to be only for witches he would be most upset, of course, as he then wouldn't be there.

Last night was a blur, but Zack tried to recall everything. He had stayed up, all last last night, unable to fall asleep, and had ate breakfast and dressed in a plaid red-and-blue shirt and blue jeans by 5 A.M. Then he had woken up his parents, who had leisurely gotten ready, to his annoyance, and had brought his trunk out and placed it in the family car, an all new Honda. They need not travel by floo powder to Washington, where the Institute's train was caught, because they had gotten there a week ago and rented a room in a house.

Arriving at the famous magic shop, The Dragon Empire, which the Muggles just thought was an old antiques place, his family and Zack were led to the back room by the wizard owners and they dragged Zack's luggage to the supply room. There they opened another door, that would only open when the main wizard owner, Mr. Reed, would tap it twice with his wand. The door would pop open, and they'd enter the Salem Witches' Institute train station. On the wall next to them would be numerous other doors, which connected to the shops around Washington DC that connected magically to the train station. Before they set forward, of course, they would give Mr. Reed the tip of one galleon.

The train station was magnificent. The floor a mixed swirl pattern of mahogany wood and white sparkling marble. The tracks themselves were sleek black, completely fresh, clean, and new looking. The walls were deep lapis lazuli, while "Salem Witches' Institute" written upon in large gold fancy script lettering.

Then there was the train itself. Silver, glossy, shining, and elegant, long, tall, and with huge glass windows running down the length. On the side it clearly said, "The Salem Direct," in a bottle green color and in round letters. The wheels matched the words color directly, and Zack looked upon the train in awe, as did his parents, for it brought on many memories and tears for them.

Hugging Zack terribly hard, Zack basically had had to slip under his mother's arms so the train didn't pull away without him. Heaving his luggage on, with the help of his parents, Zack had seen Gordon come down the train aisle. Grinning wildly, Gordon pulled the luggage the rest of the way up and embraced Zack in a hug. Gordon was much stronger than Zack, and got the luggage up in a split second.

Waving to his parents goodbye, and Gordon doing the same to his, the train sped off. From there they had gone back to the compartment and chatted about everything, Zack giving Gordon all the information he knew about magic that he Gordon had not yet squeezed out of him.

Then they looks at each other's wands. Zack had a short wand, 9 inches, that is Oak but burgundy color. It has a single pheonix feather in it, and when Mr. Barker, the greatest wand maker in the United States, had handed Zack the wand he had immediately felt warmth, had made a bright green, royal blue, and electric magenta fireworks and his hair stood up and he had applauded Zack's wonderful performance.

Gordon's wand was different. It was made of Cedar, and of dark brown color, was 13 inches, and has a single Dragon Heartstring inside. When Gordon first picked up his wand a swirling mass of golden-yellow light lit up his head, and he was smiling brighter than the color.

After a while a tall big-boned witch had knocked on their door and had offered them treats. They bought Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, which could be rather nasty if you got a bean with an unusual flavour, like dirty socks, Chocolate Frogs, moving chocolate that act and looks like frogs and that come with a famous witch or wizard card, Jelly Slugs, gummy candies shaped like slugs, Liquorice Wands, liquorice shaped like wands, Pumpkin Pasties, pastry pies filled with pumpkin filling, StarBar, a favored recently invented candy that makes you breathe out misty stars of all shapes and colors for an hour after you eat it, and which are big gummy many flavored and colored candies shaped like stars, ChunkyChoco, a old favorite of Zack's that is chocolate bar with peanut butter and peanut chunks, Mental-Mocho, a chocolate cookie with chocolate chips and chocolate drizzle, and if you're lucky, there may be chocolate cream inside that turns you into a Guinea Pig, a different color for everyone, depending on your skin color and hair color, and finally SHOW-YO, where it's a packet of sour and sugary little shapes like miniature whales and violins and wands. Then, there is always some type of moving figure in the SHOW-GO package. Whether it be a small broomstick that flies around, a Quidditch player that walks and waves at you, or a bubbling cauldron, there's something. There's much more, but to explain it all would be so tiresome.

So, Zack remembered eating candy, chatting, getting his robes on, getting the current President of Magic chocolate card, where he smiles brightly up at them, and getting a figure of some type of magical vine plant, a wand that sent out sparks, a miniature non-edible ChunkyChoco, and a famous Quidditch player, Martin Brown, of the United States second in overall running team The Manticores. He waves brightly at him, his long shaggy brown hair hanging in his eyes, and wearing his team's blood red with sun golden trim. He clutches the very new broomstick, the Darter-Dragon one thousand and two. That's the main reason they're so ahead. Those brooms are the most expensive and new, and most teams still have the Sonic-Bomb one hundred. The Manticores should thank their lucky stars they have great sponsors. Martin plays Keeper, and Zack is in full support of the Ghoul Pumpes, who are eleventh in the league, who have royal blue Quidditch robes, and who all have the Sonic-Bomb one thousand. So, he had given the Martin Brown figure to Gordon.

Then they had arrived at the brilliant castle. All filing across a bridge, they went past huge sweeping greenhouses, a lush forest, a large garden overgrowing with magical plants, and they then reached the huge doors, and came into the grand hall. After that the filed into the Dining Room, and after Zack nervously chose Wolf.

He remebered parts of conversation, like Lincoln 'Colin' Hayes saying, "I'm from Kentucky. I'm Muggle-born, though.. my parents-are-lawyers...my names-Lincoln Hayes, you can call me Colin though," he said, in between bites, and shook at the fellow Wolf Grade 1 student's hands. Then Zack went upstairs, passed what looked like a garden, passed the living room, climbed more steps, and then fell asleep. And here he was, now.


End file.
